strategy_guide_simple_superbfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Payne 2: A Criminal Mastermind
Part I: Chapter 3: A Criminal Mastermind Plot Max arrives at Vladimir's restaurant: "Vodka and Boaka" only to find out that he's calling for help from Max while being attacked by a group a killer led by an unknown killer. (He's known as Vinnie Gognitti later) However, the front door is locked, so Max uses the back door instead and able to rescue Vladimir in time... Tips * Painkillers are your best friends. However, use them wisely. * Take cover often, there are many surprise attacks in this level. * While dealing with big groups of enemies, use a shotgun and slow down time so you'll have a bigger chance of hitting them. If there are any explosives near the them, it's advisable to shoot those explosives first. * "Doors" are pretty helpful too. Stay behind a closed door, wait for an enemy to enter. Wait for the door to be widely opened, then close the door. This will knock the enemy down, allowing you to shoot him to death without taking any damage. * Enemies might throw Molotov Cocktails, so be careful. * Recommended weapons: ** Dual 9mm Pistols ** Pump-Action Shotgun ** Dual Ingrams ** Kalashnikov Walkthrough * From the back door where you came in, go left to a corridor with two dead bodies and some Painkillers lying next to them. Pick up the Painkillers and climb up the stairs on your right. * Go up the stairs, you'll see 3 "mobsters" talking to each other. While they're talking, use "shootdodge" and shoot them to death with your Pump-Action Shotgun. * From here, go to your right, you'll see a room like this... On your right, there are two cabinets, one of them contains two Painkillers. * After hearing the message on the phone, quickly take cover behind the desk. A mobster will come in and attack you... Kill him. * Get out of the room, go up the stairs, pass through the wooden door and team up with your new friend - Mike the Cowboy... * Go upstairs until you reach another room like this. By the way, the TV is showing something... Check it out! * From the room, continue to your right until you see an opened door leading to the room full of mobsters. Throw a frag grenade into the group and watch them fly... Then, enter it and pick up items as much as possible. * Exit the room, climb up the stairs until you reach this door and a speaker next to it. Save your game here. You now have 3 saves left. Open the door then quickly run back to this position (image). When an enemy opens the door (full opened), quickly close the door, which will knock the enemy to the ground, allowing you to kill him without taking any damage. * If your ally is still alive, he'd be extremely helpful. Open the door, use dual Ingrams to take enemies down. Then, quickly go down the stairs, kill the last enemy in the room, go to your left, you'll reach a door with a stack of Painkillers next to it. Open the door and run to your right as fast as you can and kill everyone near you. Keep descending the stairs until you reach this door. Enter it. * Continue through the door to the next room, take cover here. It's recommended to use accurate weapons: 9mm Pistols, Kalashnikov to take down enemies from such long range. * Get to the cabinet at the end of the room, open it and pick up everything. Then walk to the brown wooden door on your right. Slow down time, open the door and shoot the mobster hiding behind some wooden planks. * Quickly get here and shoot the mobsters while they're climbing up the scaffold. Remember to clear out the lower floor * Turn back, you'll see a Pump-Action Shotgun on the table, pick it up and get to the lower floor by climbing down the scaffold. * Keep going until you see this door. Use Painkillers if you're heavily injured. You may save your game here if you want. However, I'll save later. Keep reading. * Use "Bullet Time", open the door, and shoot the mobster reloading his shotgun with Dual 9mm Pistols or Ingrams. * Run back, wait for the door to close, quickly open it and look to your left, kill the mobster there. * Now run back here, use Painkillers until your health is full. Save your game here, we now have 2 saves left. * Now, go outside and let the enemies shoot at you, quickly run back and wait for enemies to come into your room. Slow down time and take them down. It's quite fun!